Fairy in a Forest
by LoliMolysweet
Summary: Lucy is protected by her familiars: Sting and Rogue. But what about Natsu? NaLu
1. Day one

**Hello~ LoliMolysweet here with a neww story~~ I had too much ideas, but decided to settle with this one. And LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima sama does.**

"_There once was a girl named Lucy Heartiphlia who saved the shadow and the light itself. It was then the light and shadow took a form of human served her. But it is said that she never, ever, spoke. The cost of saving light and shadow was losing her voice."_

Lucy Heartiphila rose up from her white poofy bed. She rose herself up and reached towards the ceiling as hard as she can, and quickly retrieve them. Her bright chocolate brown eyes were half-open and her limbs were all stiffened from all that sleeping, but soon recovered. Having to recover her strength and her flexiblity, she carefully slid off her bed, cleaning it nice and tidy as if no one was there. Satisfied with her result, the blonde walked out of the room.

The blonde had nice and milky skin and those bright brown orbs shined. She had slim body figure, making her look very feminine. She always wore a white dress that reached just above her knees, just adding to her beauty. Her silky, flowing golden locks never seemed to fail to catch passerby's attention - well if there were people around in her area. Lucy lived in the forest, along with her familiars: Sting and Rogue in a wooden cabin. The cabin was not big, it was more like a hut, to be exact. But Lucy always prefered small and unnoticeable house rather than astonishing and eye-catching one.

It was dark midnight outside of the little hut. The stream nearby seemed to be the only sound in this peaceful night, along with some frogs and occasional owl hoots here and there. Fireflies flew freely, drawing their own pictures in a invisible canvas while stars in the sky seemed to shine clearly, taking a role to create the beauty of the forest.

As always, the brown orbed girl stepped outside, barefoot, feeling the cool earth beneath her pale feet, smiling in delight. The nature never failed to bring a smile onto her face. Carefully, she took one step at a time in a straight line, the soft grass tickling her each and every step.

"Lucy-sama" A husky whispering voice called out from behind. It was none other than Rogue, the shadow. He had jet-black hair that was long, but short enough to look very masculine. He had one bang that almost always covered his dark red eyes. (Seriously, it's like red mixed with a lot of black). As a response to what Rogue said, Lucy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her delicate arms, turning to the jet black haired familiar, but then turning slightly away from him. Which Rogue, the shadow let out a very small chuckle that Lucy barely heard. "I apologize… Lucy." It was then the golden haired mage uncrossed her arms and smiled.

During the day, it was Sting who took care of her, and once the Sun sets, Sting goes to sleep and Rogue wake up and takes care of their beloved Lucy. Because they are Lucy's familiar, they used formal bows and languages, but the friendly blonde simply didn't like the idea of it and treated them as her friends.

"Lucy, it is rather cold out. Would you like a coat to warm...up…." The black haired shadow mage familiar trailed off when the scent of a stranger. This person smelled like burnt wood, which Rogue had a bad feeling about - after all, this was a forest. "Lucy, please stay where you are right now. Someone is in this forest." The shadow familiar whispered, which Lucy responded by walking closer to Rogue. When he had a bad feeling, oh it was correct...99% of the time.

The scent was getting stronger each second, creating the tense atmosphere in this beautiful night. The scent now was accompanied by rustling footsteps, approaching closer and closer towards the blonde and the shadow familiar. The fireflies flew away, the stars seem to dim. The frogs stopped singing, and the sound of flowing stream now sounded harsh. Closer...and closer….

It was then a human figure came into a view among the bushes. His bright rosy color stood out in now monochrome night. The figure walked out of the bush which was located right in front of the shadow mage. The figure was a male with oddly light rosy hair, almost pink. His hair was also spiky but not like Sting. It reminded of… a fire. He had white pants, but was a bit baggy on him. For his shirt, he had nothing but a vest on, as if he's trying to show off his well-built body.

Rogue then stood right in front of the blonde, suspecting that pinkette will be danger to someone who the blonde.

"Ah, sorry, I kinda got lost around here.. I took a mission about forest, and so I got to the first forest I can see and kept walkin' and the next thing I know, BAM. I'm here." The rosy haired mage, which seems like, judging by this 'mission' he spoke of. This meant more trouble. If he was a normal human then Rogue could simply push him out and cloud his memories but noo he just had be a mage.

"Just get out." The shadow familiar said in a low husky whisper.

Now, the blonde behind her trusty familiar was curious. She just wanted know what that stranger was and how he looked like, and how he entered her forest. Unable to hold in, she peeked to the side of Rogue's black cape.

"Lucy-sama, please stay behind me. He might be a dangerous man." The shadow familiar whispered, giving her a slight smile that was slightly illuminated by the moonlight. Which of course was followed by the blonde's pout and stepping right next to Rogue. She pouted at the jet black haired mage for a second before turning her head to see who came into her forest.

The first thing she noticed was his rather..unique features, of course. Then she started to form questions in her mind. _ 'How did you get here?' 'Why are you here?' 'Who are you?' 'Why is your hair like that?' 'Why don't you wear a shirt?' 'Why?' _So much things she wanted to say…but those questions were trapped in her head, failing to get out. No matter how she tried, she will not be able to speak again.

"State your business here." Rogue suddenly asked, standing in front Lucy now.

"I told you! I got lost! LOST!" The pinkette shouted, making few birds fly off it's branch. "I'm sorry to bring this up after I kinda yelled… but can I stay here for the night?" It was then the blonde stepped to the side, escaping Rogue-barrier, and nodded, making the pinkette grin widely with his sharp teeth showing. The shadow familiar seemed to have a lot of objections and clearly disagreed to the idea, and when he was about to say something, the chocolate orbed blonde placed her index finger on his lips and simply smiled, as if she is trying to say: 'It'll be okay. I promise.'

Rogue still was worried about the safety of Lucy, but he simply figured that Sting or himself can protect her if that stranger gets too close.

"Very well.." The shadow sighed out.

"Yes! Thank you sooo muchh! My name's Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragoneel." The rosy-haired mage cheered, grinning so widely that he looked like an idiot.

**That was how it all began. **

**I really had TOO MUCH ideas in my head that it wasn't even funny. I first wrote one chap of my other idea, but deleted it because it was crappy. So yes. Well.. good bad? I'm still a noob at writing soo I want to hear your thoughts! And I am soooo sorry for the Lucy x Rogue thing… This is a NaLu story, sooo just making that clear now.**

**So Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~~ I am back! I had such a hard time writing this because of my stupid writer's block. But here it is, and LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu will be confessing to Lucy. XD**

* * *

A certain spiky blonde slowly fluttered his eyes open as the passionate red Sun peeked through the horizon. He quickly sat up in one swift motion, with his white sheet running down. The sunlight didn't reach his window yet, since it was still rising. A bit drowsy, the spiky blonde ran his fingers through his hair and came to his senses, only to feel an extra weight on his legs, and the weight was disturbingly….warm. _'Da fuck?'_ Sting raised a brow, making his hand towards the white sheet that was still covering his legs. Sting was.. a bit more laid back, but less formal than Rogue. With a soundless yank, the 'warm weight' on his legs was revealed. It was none other than a rosey haired mage.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, OI, OI!" The light familiar spammed the 'oi' button in his mind, poking and eventually kicking the pinkette off the bed. (Wow, Natsu can sleep through that?)

"Why the Hell did you wake me up blondie?" Natsu, who is fully awake now stood up, taking a fighting stands.

"Why are YOU in MY bed and in LUCY-SAMA's HOUSE?" Sting jerked off all the things on his lap and got on to his feet out of his bed.

"Well-" The rosy mage was about to explain, but stopped when he saw a blonde girl in the doorstep.

"Lucy-sama!" Sting then quickly stood in front of the blonde beauty. "Did he intrude? Perhaps threatened to stay?" The shirtless spiky blonde took his battling stands and whispered out. He only had his pants on, leaving his upper body bare as if he was trying to show off his well-built hard body. _'No... It's not that...'_ Lucy giggled in her mind. _'I let him stay'_ light chocolate brown orbed mage tried to say, as she tapped the hotheaded light familiar on the shoulder, making him turn. The brown orbs on Lucy shone brightly and cheerfully, slightly due to the drops of sunlight coming through the window. She had a smile on her fair and delicate face as she pointed to the pinkette, who was staring at them, still a bit pissed off. "If you say so, Lucy sama…" Sting bowed, making the blonde beauty pout and forcefully lifting his head up.

"However…. I still don't consider you as my ally!" The light familiar pointed his index finger to Natsu, making the fire mage's vain pop on his head.

"Oh, don't WORRY, LIGHT FREAK. I'm going to leave this morning." Natsu leaned closer to Sting with his onyx eyes narrowing, fuming with irritation, motioning to grab the spiky blonde's non existent shirt collar. Gosh, he felt as if he met the second Gray, back in his…. organization.

"..Anyhow, just DON'T. COME. BACK." Was the last thing that Sting yelled out with his irritating frown on. His deep blue orbs were slightly covered by his eyelids, just adding to the annoyance. 'Hopefully I won't see the light freak again. GOSH. Talk about overprotecting.'

The fire dragonslayer retraced his scent and steps, and successfully got out of the forest, and ran to his client's house, having to complete his mission.

"Oii! I'm here!" The pink dragonslayer yelled towards the one of many windows of the tall and majestic mansion that he stood in front of. The overall color was bright beige, and the roof was strong brick red, creating a stunning contrast of colors within the same building. The door was deep oak brown that went surprisingly well with golden long door knobs. "No response? Well, I'm comin' in!"

Natsu twisted the doorknob-and to his surprise, the door was open. The main lobby was empty except for one giant spinning black business chair.

"Welcome, Natsu Dragoneel, the dragonslayer." The voice behind the chair echoed. The voice was more masculine, and calm. The huskiness and the calmness of the voice suggested that he was probably middle-aged. The chair spinned, and the man on the chair faced, Natsu, resting his head on his hand on an armrest.

"Seriously, do you have to do this EVERY SINGLE TIME?" The rosy haired fire dagonalyer sighed out, yelling out the last part, which echoed throughout the cold and empty dark lobby.

"Well, you're no fun, Dragoneel." The middle aged man jerked his hands into the air, turning the lights on. His once serious face was now completely gone, looking sort of like drunk Macarov, the master of Fairy Tail, with the blush and all that. "Anyway! I reaaalalllyy wanted to end your mission already, so I can continue with my research on that forest… but looks like I need to know about her now. Possibly bring her, alive to this place in order to continue. So, what I just said will be the new mission!" The middle aged white haired man tugged on his squeaky clean white lab coat, and turned his back once again to Natsu. "Good Luck" With this, all the lights blinked off, making the colorful manor monochrome again.

"Wait, does this mean I don't get my money 'till I complete what you just said?" The confused and irritated dragonslayer shouted out towards the chair, but no response. "O-kay then. I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Natsu mumbled to himself as he exited the dark mansion. His client this time was truly...strange. He DID have few oddballs here and there, but never THIS weird. That creepy and wrinkly 'scientist' he calls himself, always talked about strange things, and 'researches' what he is interested in, but to Natsu, it seemed more like stalking. The dragonslayer didn't want to go to that hut with that light freak and shadow gloomy looking dude, but it IS part of his job now, and it was against the mage's rules to drop out of a mission for no reason. "Ahhh weellll… I'll just haveta go…."

* * *

**Well, here it is, peeps! I hope you enjoyed this chap and I'll see you next week! But**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya~**

**Byee **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hro~ I am back with another chap! I don't own Fairy Tail , Hiro Mashima does, and FAIRY TAIL ANIME's RETURRNNNIINNGGG on 4/5/14!**

* * *

Lucy lied down on a soft lime green grass, watching the lavender purple sky of dawn. This was the only time that the blonde beauty spent alone, since Sting has to go straight to bed as soon as Sun touches the horizon, and Rogue doesn't wake up until the sun goes completely over the horizon.

It wasn't Sting and Rogue's fault that their sleeping schedule is so strange, it was their element. Sting was the light, and Sting was the shadow, or darkness. They can indeed stay up if they wanted to, however, they become so drowsy to the point that they can't keep their eyes open. At first, Sting and Rogue was determined to stay up 24/7 to protect the person who saved them. But Lucy, who is was and still is kindhearted, convinced them into beds, and to satisfy the duo, Lucy told them to take shifts.

'_But! Lucy-sama!'_ Lucy remembered what Sting protested when she 'told' him (Lucy couldn't speak as a price of saving the light and shadow) to sleep.

The blonde still remembered clearly how Sting and Rogue reacted when she informed about the shift.

_'Lucy-sama. I-'_

"Oh! It's you! Lu.. Lu.. Luigi..?" A certain rosy haired mage's face popped up, flinching the chocolate orbed mage. Lucy quickly and swiftly sat up, brushing some of the damp grass off of her golden locks that shimmered at dawn. The blonde beauty crossed her delicate arms, and turned away from the rosy mage, puffing her cheeks like a balloon.

Natsu plopped down right in front of the blonde, which Lucy responded by turning the other way.

"Is it… Lindiana?" The dense rosy mage suggested carefully, knitting his eyebrows. But no response. Lucy's back part of white dress didn't even budge to turn to him. "Linda?" No response. "Luigi?!" no response.

"SHE'S LUCY, YOU DUMBASS!" An irritated voice thundered from the distance. The voice was not just an ordinary yelling, but it was like a declaration of war, or a war cry, but filled with anger. A whole crap ton of it. The spiky blonde quickly stood between the blonde beauty and Natsu. "So.. what brings you here, _flamehead_?" Natsu, who was sitting down, stood up with his vain popped on his forehead, and without any hesitation, the fire dragonslayer clutched the light familiar's furry collar.

"What didya say,_ Light freak?_" The hothead yelled, satisfied with his actions and his 'cool' comeback. (Wow Natsu. Ahahahaa…) But when Natsu snapped back to reality from his 'admiring himself' world, Sting was somehow out of his grasp and was escorting Lucy back to the hut, saying 'Lucy sama, he might be a stalker, or a dangerous man.' It was then Natsu yelled, "I CAME BECAUSE OF MY JOB!" At this point, the pissed dragonslayer regretted taking this job already. He thought the job will be super simple: after all, the job description was '_Explore this forest!'_ but no, his client just HAD to extend the mission. Now he had to gather info about Lucy while getting glares from the overprotective light and shadow freak. Great. And it would be IMPOSSIBLE to bring that blonde to his client's house. '_Fuck. My. Job.'_ The rosy dragonslayer facepalmed.

* * *

**I am VERY sorry this is sooo freaking short… I am… But the good news is it's out! at least….. (Unless you hate my fic, then this is a bad news, wait why are you even reading?!)**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ I don't own Fairy Tail, blah blah, Hiro Mashima does. Sorry I haven't updated lately... My computer caught a virus and I couldn't open my documents that contains my fic! Well, here it is.**

* * *

"Don't you guys EVER eat?" A certain rosy dragonslayer raised his brow at dusk, when Sting and Rogue were both awake by a very rare coincidence. He was sitting in front of the deep oak coffee table, with Lucy and certain opposite duo sitting very close to the blonde on her both sides.

"You're the one who's freeloadin', so shut your trap, you fu-Rogue, YOU SONOVA-"

"Don't you DARE to use that kind of language in front of Lucy-sama." The shadow familiar glared, sealing Sting's mouth shut with his hand. "I apologize, Lucy-sama." The shadow, now on the same direction, bowed deeply, making a certain blonde beauty puff out her cheeks and reach for the ink-haired familiar's head, lifting Rogue's head.

"Are you puttin' up a comedy skit or something?" Natsu raised his brow and narrowed his eyes to an angle that he looks confused, earning a glare from the familiars.

"Rogue, why are we even letting that dumbass stay?" A spiky blonde cracked his knuckles, as Rogue released in anger fueled by a certain fire dragonslayer.

"Maybe we can fix that right now…." The shadow familiar rose up and also cracked his knuckles. However, the scene and the angry vibe was all gone in a flash when Lucy tugged on Rogue and Sting's pants with her huffed and puffed cheeks._ 'No fighting!'_ The silky blonde seemed to say. And when she turned her face to Rogue, who was kneeling at this point, Lucy crossed her slender and milky arms and slightly faced away from Roge while Sting dragged his sleepy body, due to darkness, into his corner. '_Just call me Lucy! I told you_!'

"I apologize, Lucy-sa- Lucy." This one, simple phrase brought a smile to Lucy's lips, and within a nanosecond, it lit up her whole face. She always thought of her familiars as friends, not servents. Rogue then stood up, judging that it is the right time to lift his head, completely.

For a while, there was a silence. A cold, awkward silence that Lucy didn't even know how to get rid of it. I mean, they had nothing to talk about! Lucy couldn't speak, Rogue never spoke without being asked or anything (Except for Lucy), and Natsu was not good with these kind of situations, since he grew up in a.. rather rowdy place, where there was no such thing as complete silence.

This silence disturbed the rosy mage._ 'WHAT DO I DOOOO?'_ Natsu just.. wasn't a guy to handle this situations. However, for the first time, thoughts swirled and circled around the dense brain of the dragonslayer. Ironically, these thoughts were all about the blonde beauty in front of her. He didn't know why, but he, being in a dense dragonslayer, he was constantly avoiding to drag Lucy of of this forest to his client's house. He just felt….special towards her. This never really reached his head, but these feelings constantly bothered his head - Natsu just shook them off.

The trend was over when the blonde could not take it anymore and suddenly stood up, walking towards the door, followed by Rogue, leaving Natsu alone in the room.

_'Wait..'_ he tensed. There was something strange in the air-his gut told him so. Worried, Natsu quickly followed them.

The cold but gentle breeze swayed the thin parts of branches of the forest, beginning the music of the nature. The owls did their usual hoots, river flowed as if Lucy's hair was becoming loose, and fish occasionally jumped in and out of the stream. The blonde beauty stood in the middle, inside the music, accompanied by her eternal shadow. Her fair and oh so delicate feet dug into cool and moist earth, short and young lime grass tickling her ankles. Nothing, it seemed like, could ever break this harmony. Nothing.

Lucy closed her brown orbs and took out her feet from the earth, and stood straight. Her slender and pale arms were now dropped to her sides of her white dress that shimmered under the moonlight.

As if Rogue feels the same way, he flipped his cape to his back, and took his battle stands. The beautiful music of the nature was about to turn into a battle song.

The sound of footsteps, was what it seemed like, along with a flying creature according to the air current.

"Lucy-sama" Rogue whispered, slowly making his way in front of the blonde. Lucy did not mind the 'sama' at the end of her name - now was not the time to be childish. The sounds loomed closer and closer, so close that Lucy and Rogue can hear the conversation amongst them.

Natsu quickly made his way out of the hut, catching up with Rogue and Lucy. The air was tense, and he could make out the reason why - someone is coming. The scent in the air was quite familiar to him, and he remembered well. It was them, where he ran away from. It was an unforgivable place that fell into wrong hands.

**_It was the Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**Dun dun Duuuun~ Sorry I didn't update last week.. I was having a writers block. And I didn't know if anyone read it, since no one reviewed.. TAT.. Well here it is~ As always,**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Mello~ AND FAIRY TAIL ANIME IS BACK! AND THAT NALU OPENING! ME LIKEY. *Ahem* so anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The blonde beauty narrowed her chocolate brown eyes, which she rarely did. The scent and the aura coming off of the approaching mages were rather…. unpleasant… They sending out dark vibes, to be exact. The vibes were not like Rouge's, who possessed the power of the dark. It was more twisted and made Lucy's eyebrows knit as the scent became stronger.

Rogue also shared this feeling, but his thought leaned closer to protecting the brown orbed mage. His fist clenched into a hard fist and his body formed a battle stands as a small group of figures approached them.

Natsu was shocked. Well, petrified to be honest. Why were they here? Did his client send another job request to help him? Step after step, these thoughts didn't matter. If Fairy Tail used-to-be Team Natsu stepped in this forest that really has nothing special (to Natsu at the least), then it has to mean one thing- they are trying to do something that involves Lucy.

The rosy dragonslayer did not know why, but before he knew it, he stood in front of Rogue, motioning him to back off.

"Back off, Salamander" Rogue spat, narrowing his eyes, forming into a glare, "You are nothing but a freeloader." Natsu didn't seem to mind this comment at all, in fact, he simply didn't budge, which Rogue responded by stepping up next to the rosy fire dragonslayer.

The figures finally came out of the shadows, revealing an armored beauty with long, flowing red hair, a shirtless raven colored mage, with a Fairy Tail emblem on his chest, and a flying blue cat.

"Natsu, what a pleasant surprise." The redhead spoke up, forming a smile which more seemed like a sneer or a smirk. "Though I knew you'd be here."

"That's why you took the job." Natsu snarled as he clenched his fists out of sheer anger. "I'm not going back."

"Oi, what's going on?" Rogue raised a brow, suspicious. Feeling uneasy, he quickly walked back towards Lucy, shielding the blonde beauty from Natsu and the group of mages.

"Natsu, don't worry! We aren't here for you!" A certain high-pitched voice squeaked out happily, filled with cheers and jeers. "You aren't Fairy Tail's main focus anymore! It's-"

"Happy!" A certain bear chested mage cut the cat off, shaking his head side to side, which Happy responded by shutting his mouth with his paws. "Sorry.."

"You are not here for me? Than what are you-" Natsu widened his eyes in realization. Rogue and Sting were nothing but familiars, meaning only person that this Fairy Tail would want is Lucy.

"So it finally went to your thick skull, flame brain? As expected. Now, hand her over." Gray sneered, reaching out his hand, as if he expected Natsu to simply push the blonde beauty to that stupid ice block.

"I would not tolerate that." A quiet but deadly and dark voice came out from the behind. "Lucy sama will never leave with people who… reeks of dark energy."

With all this happening, Lucy couldn't move. _'What is this 'job' they speak of? Why does Natsu know those dark mages? Was it wrong for me to trust Natsu?'_ The blonde collapsed down into a sitting position, half shocked and half thinking.

"Ah_, you_ must be the Lucy." An icy cold voice reached the blonde's ear. It was none other than the armored redhead, facing her directly. "You must be confused.-" The armored redhead smirked- "comes with me, no us to acquire the answers and be more..._ Useful_ to the ones you care."

"Hey, don't talk to Luce like that!" The cherry fire dragonslayer suddenly yelled out furiously, with his eyebrows twitching out of sheer instinct, without thinking. Natsu honestly didn't know why, but something within him said to protect her. He didn't know why, but from the very start when he met the blonde beauty, Natsu just wanted to be around her more longer periods of time. This was the reason why he asked for sheltering in her place. This was mostly the reason why he came back.

"Oh? You took a liking to this girl?" The redhead sneered with a cold icy glare, which Natsu slightly became red at this comment, but ignored it. (_'Luce..?_' The blonde thought.)

"Go back for today with your team… Erza." The rosy fire mage spat out, glaring equally terrifying back. This Erza wasn't Erza anymore - along with Happy, Gray, and everyone in Fairy Tail.

"What makes you think that you can order me around, DRAGONEEL?" A certain ink-haired mage stepped forward, activating his ice magic.

"I will only say this once. DON'T. COME. BACK." The usually quiet shadow familiar stepped in the middle of the about-to-begin battle, with his usual dark red eyes standing out as a bright, cherry red. His fists was covered in shadow shaped like a blade, which extended long enough to the ice mage's neck.

"What, you think I'll go runnin' because of your threat?" Gray sneered, with cold sweat dripping. When Rogue pressed the shadow blade closer to the mage's neck, drawing some blood, it was then that a certain flying blue cat picked the ice mage up, and flew out of the forest with the rest of the team following.

After the mages were out of sight, the shadow familiar quickly ran over to his mistress, shielding her from Natsu.

_**"You have some explaining to do, Dragoneel"**_

* * *

**YESS two chaps in one day! Here it is. (Not that anyone reads this crap, buuut still.) Well…**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byeeee~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~ LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does~~**

* * *

"So you are going to make me explain everything and listen to everything that freeloader has to say?" A certain spiky blonde familiar knitted his eyebrows as he spoke with a CLEARLY irritated voice.

"Right. And be sure to take care of Lucy-sama well today." An ink haired shadow familiar spoke out in husky, drowsy voice as he dragged himself on to his bed in the corner.

"Fine. If it's for Lucy-sama's own good." With that, Sting headed outside where the blonde beauty is.

* * *

A certain chocolate brown mage sat outside steps of her hut, trying to analyze what happened. 'Is Natsu one of...them? But why can't I sense dark magic within him..? Is it wrong for me to trust him?' Several theories swirled around her brain.

"Hey Luce." A husky and sullen voice called out, breaking the blonde's chain of thoughts. ('_Seriously, what's up with the nicknames?'_ Lucy thought, giving Natsu a questioning look) "I don't know, I just felt like calling you that!" the salmon mage slightly smiled at Lucy's skill to break too serious situations. "So…. I'm sorry about what happened.. I really am…"

"Oi! Does that mean that YOU are at fault, FREELOADER?" A certain spiky blonde suddenly open the door, almost hitting the rosy dragonslayer off the step.

"Dammit, light freak?! I was tryin' to be serious for a change!" Natsu shot up, leaning towards the light familiar and glaring as if he were to glare at the Titania herself.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you." Sting waved the hothead off, leaning back and acting all cool, as if he was trying to say: 'I'm da cool and mature one here.' , making Natsu's vain pop. "Anyway, Dragoneel, I think you have some explaining to do. Right, Lucy-sama?"

The blonde beauty didn't want to seem rude by siding with Sting (not that she disliked him, but he just insulted Natsu, soo yeah), but wanted know._ 'This, I have to know.'_ Lucy thought, clenching her delicate, milky white fingers together to brace herself._ 'The cause of my targeting, who exactly are those mages, and why they recognized Natsu, and .. and...' _Her thoughts seemed to run endlessly that the chocolate-orebed mage simply cut herself off._ '-and that's why I should know.'_ With this, Lucy bobbed her head slightly, approving what her light familiar said. ('Wait, did he just call me with -sama?' Lucy realized.)

"Okay… FINE.. If Luce wants to hear it.. than.. fine.." The pinkette sighed, slouching. "So let me start with the guild that came to get Lucy. They are called 'Fairy Tail' and I was a member once. and-"

"WAIT, WAAT?" Sting blurted out, rushing over hand clenching Natsu's vest. "You are try'n to get Lucy-sama too? YO-" The spiky blonde was suddenly interrupted by a chocolate-orbed mage touching his arm. _'Let him speak.'_ She seemed to say, and Sting actually nodded, as if he can read her smile.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING." The rosy fire mage glared at the spiky blonde, clearing out his throat. "Fairy Tail was not always corrupted. They were like any other guilds, but they prioritized friends most of all. When I was a member, that was the case. Until 'Zerf' happened."

**~Flashback~**

_"Say goodbye, Fairy Tail." The raven haired dark mage mumbled, with his dark orbs glistening under the moonlight. Zerf held out a wooden flute with a branching end and a kull for the head, making the Team Natsu flinch._

_"Lullaby?!" Natsu widened his eyes, trying to make himself stand again. "But didn't we…" The dragonslayer could not continue. How could he? A deadly weapon that he thought that was destroyed and killed for good was there, in Zerf's hands._

_"Im..impossible…" Erza also tried to stand up, using her sword as a cane, making a clenching sound due to her armor. The rest of the guild couldn't do anything but lie in their stomach, out of magic, out of physical power, out of everything. Purple hue seemed to seep out of the flute itself, as if it was spewing out dark magic._

_"Reviving spell is not that hard, you see." Zerf mumbled once more, preparing himself to play the funeral song for Fairy Tail._

_"I can't let that happen…" A tiny voice mumbled. "I can't…" She mumbled again. It was Wendy, the sky dragonslayer. "Fairy Tail is my only home… I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" As the tiny little dragonslayer staggered up, Zerf breathed in the air to play. It was then that she ate a breathful of air, and chanted a spell that that she learned from Grandeeny. This would be a last spell that Wendy would ever cast, but she didn't care - all she wanted to do was save her last home._

_**"Atua me mohoao o te rangi, whakarongo ki taku inoi. Whakaherea e ahau toku ora, a ka ui ahau ki te haumaru o enei iwi i roto i te hoki."**_

_With that, a ray of baby blue light enveloped the blue haired dragonslayer, while Zerf was playing the flute. The light reached Zerf, demolishing his physical body. Zerf didn't scream, or showed any signs of pain, and he was never to be seen again. Unfortunately, Zerf played his flute before he demolished, making Fairy Tail dying one of the possibility. As the members' body started to seep away, the spell that Wendy casted came into effect once more- since her spell demanded to do so. The blue light shone once more and saved the Fairy Tail, but not Wendy. She was gone without any trace into the blue light, never to be seen again. Natsu then thought everything was over, that everything will go back to normal now, but he was wrong._

_After Zerf died, nobody tried to look for Wendy, and friendship idea was still going, but it was more like.. an ally. They begun to become greedier and more blood thirsty, doing anything for power. It was then that Natsu Dragoneel left Fairy Tail._

**~End of Flashback~**

"..and then I became a freelance mage, took a job, and here I am. But even now I don't know why Fairy Tail became all… twisted." Natsu sighed sullenly.

"So that's why that happened to me…." Sting whispered so lowly that even dragonslayers can't hear with a grim look on his face, but quickly changed his expression to a lighthearted one. However, Natsu, having a keen senses due to his experience with fighting, immediately asked: 'What?'. "Nothing! Nothin' Nothin' at all. But, errr.. hey, Lucy might know what happened to your guild, right..?" The spiky blonde who was caught off guard quickly changed the subject. and being the dense dragonslayer, the changing the subject worked on the pinkette.

"But why would she know that?" The rosy fire mage said in an irritated and doubting voice.

"'Cuz Lucy-sama is smarter than you think, pink head." the light familiar retorted, coming back to his usual self. Lucy, who was listening to all this, nodded and grabbed a branch, writing something on the somewhat damp earth. '_I do know why'_ the chocolate brown orbed mage wrote.

_**'Because I'm Zerf'**_

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNN! Well here it is~ I hope this chap was okay. I personally like this one. OO! and the spell that Wendy used translates to: 'Sky gods and Dragons, hear my prayer. I offer my life to protect these people.' or something along those lines. I just typed it in google translate and bam. Well, this is getting too long. So.. As always,**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~~**

**Byeeee~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~~ Did you like my attempted cliffhanger? XD Well, I don't own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

"Lucy-sama!" A certain spiky blonde yelled, getting a hold of the blonde beauty's delicate, mall shoulders. "You did not have to tell him that!" Sting said, a bit quieter this time. Lucy's usual easy going and cheerful face was nowhere to be seen, and instead, it was replaced with a stern expression that made her look somewhat.. _determined. _Her eyebrows were slanted down towards the center of her face, her soft chocolate orbs seemed life sharp ocar, covered slightly by her pale eyelids.

While this was happening in one end of the staircase, in the other end, a certain fire dragonslayer was frozen stiff, with his hands limp in his sides. He thought she was special, but not this way. '_No.' _ He thought, clenching his teeth together. '_She can't be. I-I just misheard it. That's all.' _

"Lucy-sama, _**HE **_does NOT need to know this. He is an outsider." Sting furrowed his eyebrows, yell-whispering at the stern blonde. Them with a branch she is holding, she wrote once more. '_He deserves to know, Sting. He told us his origin, and we should too. And stop adding the 'sama' at the end of my name!' _ "Lucy-sa, Lucy, are you sure 'bout this?" The spiky blonde said, unusually serious, which Lucy responded by nodding. "Fine.. If that is what you really want…." '_Then we better hurry before he blows up!' _ Lucy wrote, pointing at the fuming dragonslayer. "Right… Oi, hothead! At least listen to the story before killing us!" The spiky blonde smi-shouted, catching Natsu's attention.

"Lucy.. is Zerf..?" Even though the cherry dragonslayer was already mad at her, but he couldn't just shake off the feeling that that was a lie. '_If my Luce's Zerf, then how come I don't feel any dark energy? Yeah, she's lying. I should've known. she's lying!' _ the pinkette tried to convince himself, completely ignoring the fact that the light familiar just called out to him.

"Snap out of it, Dragoneel. It's the truth." Sting faced the confused fire mage with a stern look, earning no response from the hothead. "Look, at least just gimme a chance ta explain myself, will ya?"

"...FINE." Natsu managed to spit out, still not facing the blonde beauty and the light familiar. '_C'mon Luce, just punch that light freak on his face for calling you that freaking name!' _ He secretly wished, but to his demise, his blonde didn't say a word - just gave him a stern face that seemed as determined as Natsu himself when fighting.

"So, I'm sure you know Zerf, according to your story.." Sting begun. "You might think he's dead, but that was only his physical form. His soul was THAT impure that your little friend's spell couldn't.. let's say… 'save' him." Natsu wanted to say something here, but decided to keep his mouth shut, wanting to hear the rest. "While that was happening, there were…"

**~Flashback (LoliMolysweet apologizes for the amount of flashbacks lately..)~**

_There were two mages that controlled the light and the dark. Each mages possessed a godly amount of power, but they NEVER, EVER used it for their own good - It was just their nature. One mage would spread light during the day, and the other would bring night, allowing people and mages all over the world to rest. This system seemed to work perfectly, until.. 'Zerf' happened. _

_Zerf's body may have perished, but his soul lingered the Earthland, in a shape of two black marble, but were tracked down by the wizards council, and were sealed away in a certain mountain with the spells of the Ten Wizard Saints. With this, the peace was restored, momentarily. Even though the sealing of Zerf's souls was done in secret, it wasn't long until rumors began to spread and one man began to search for Zerf's souls to gain power. He eventually found the locations by sensing dark magic traces and tracking them, and managed to break the seal by using the magic Arc of Time. _

_Then the man traveled and travel until he found the mage of day and night, and inserted Zerf's souls into the mage's body, planning to make them his servants and make the whole Earthland his empire - the mage knew that inserting Zerf's souls into his own body would give him immerse strength, but also took away the ability to stay sane. The minute the man inserted the two glowing marbles into the bodies of light and shadow mage, the duo went berserk, completely driven by darkness and evil intentions of Zerf. In the process, they killed the man who inserted the evil and twisted soul into their bodies. _

_The devastation and destruction were great, however, due to the magic council placing a barrier around Fiore, the civilians there did not see nor felt a thing. However, the rest of Earthland felt like the world was going to end - the day and night did not come regularly anymore, the mage duo spewed out dark magic everywhere. It was then that Lucy Heartiphlia stepped up._

_She was a great mage that hid in a forest for the most of her life. She lived a lonely but happy life in the forest, hiding her true powers, and interacting with animals. Her name was known, due to some missions she took to earn jewels to live, but her appearance was not. Because she favored quiet and peaceful lifestyle, she always wore a cloak when taking the missions._

_Lucy Heartiphilia took off her cloak for the first time in her life in front of other people, and bravely stepped closer towards the light and the shadow that is currently corrupted by Zerf. She didn't do anything fancy, unlike other mages that tried to defeat the light and the shadow, she simply smiled, offering a hand to shake._

"_Hi! I'm Lucy Heatiphilia. You?" She smiled brightly. her voice seemed like a song sung by a fairy, so clear and beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed freely down her back as her soothing brown orbs shone with jeer. _

"_Becareful! They are-"_

"_I'm fine!" Lucy interrupted one man in the crowd. "I'll be okay!" And she meant it. She was well aware of evil's greatest enemy- kindness. However, defeating the duo was not the only reason why she was so nice to them; the blonde beauty could feel their loneliness from the dark energy that leaked out of them. "Hey~!" The cheery blonde waved her hand, facing the mage of light and shadow, successfully catching their attention. The opposite duo both had pitch black eyes with no pupil or iris: it was simply pitch black. Their teeth were sharp and bigger than normal mages, just adding to the intimidation look. _

_To the blonde's smile, the mage of the light responded by sending a pitch white ball to her that he created with his hand. The sphere was shot to the brown orbed mage's direction, destroying everything in its path, but Lucy didn't move, defend, or did anything that would help her in this situation. The golden mage simply smiled, and stood there. _

_About a microsecond later, the white ball collided with Lucy, and blasted every civilian around her. A dust cloud rose from the crushed and pancaked buildings, and soon after the thick cloud lifted, there stood a golden mage, still standing, but crimson liquid seeping all over her milky white skin. Clutching her shoulder, she bit her tongue and ran towards the opposite duo, who was standing shoulder to shoulder, chanting something under her breath:_

"_**E te ao nui o te kingitanga Tiretiera, ngaro i te kino, i te kino huna, **_ _**E te ao nui o te kingitanga Tiretiera, ngaro i te kino, i te kino huna!" **_

_forming two small glowing magic runes on her palms. Despite the fact that she was injured, the golden mage was running fast - after all, she WAS raised in the wilderness (sort of). The blonde beauty was so fast that even the mage of the light and the shadow couldn't dodge whatever she was planning to do with them. _

_When the blonde reached the light mage and the shadow mage, she slammed her hands against the opposite duo's forehead, making them go stiff. At that moment, the pure, angelic magic of Lucy's and impure, and twisted magic within then collided, creating a flash of light all around, stopping the time around the trio, ejecting Zerf's Soul out of the duo._

_The two dark marbles, Zerf's soul, floated between Lucy and the duo, with nothing but white surrounding them._

"_Lucy-sama, we are forever in your debt." The mage of the dark bowed. He had jet black hair with a raven-colored cloak._

"_And we shall use out life to seal this evil soul back, for sake of this world." _ (Whoa~ Sting is actually being polite!) _The mage of the light bowed next. he had spiky blonde hair, and wore a vest with animal fur as a collar, and white pants. _

"_No, don't do that!" the blonde beauty shook her head. I know what to do with this, so don't worry about it, okay?" The golden mage smiled, as she motioned the black marbles to come near her._

"_Lucy-sama, you don't mean-"_

"_No, STOP IT!"" The light mage cut the shadow mage off, reaching his hand towards her._

"_Don't worry!" Lucy smiled, "This won't kill me."_

"_But, Lucy-sama, if one of them could make us insane, then what will happen to you?" The shadow familiar pleaded._

"_Don't worry. I, I'll work something out. I promise!" With this, the orbs started to merge with the blonde beauty. As they merged, and Lucy screamed in pain, making the two mages in front of her drop their heads in shame. _

_After the merging, the light around the trio begun to fade, but slowly. As the golden mage lifted her head, she wasn't any different, but there was something different about her. After about a microsecond, the shadow mage sensed that her vocal cords were dying. Were dying. _

"_Lucy-sama!" Rogue yelped in panic, along with the light mage._

"_Don't worry…" Lucy smiled. "I had to shut my voice down to seal this inside. _

"_By the time this light fades, Lucy-sama's voice will be.." The light mage could not continue. _

_As the light around them were close to being gone forever, The golden mage added: _

"_**One last thing… D..Don't add 'sama' at the end of my name, okay?" **_

_And with this, Lucy could not speak, forever._

**~End of Flashback~**

"..So then Lucy used her voice to seal Zerf inside herself, Rogue and I became her familiars, after fixing up what Rogue an' I caused and hid in this forest.." The light familiar sighed out the last part. "So since Zerf's souls are inside Lucy-sa, I mean Lucy, she is _technically _Zerf.

"..." The rosy dragonslayer didn't know what to say. Just what could he say? After a minute thinking, Natsu simply decided to ask another question to fill this silence. "Then what about the Fairy Tail thing? You still didn't answer that." At this question the blonde, who was curled up in a ball, peeped her head up, grabbed her trusty branch, and wrote: '_It's because the price of bringing back to life, since your guild members were supposed to be dead, didn't... let's say 'healed' completely, and did not heal their hearts.' _ "Okay, thanks for the answer.." The pinkette nodded.

"Still mad, Dragoneel?" Sting spat out, but not quite harshly as before.

"...no….." Natsu mumbled.

* * *

**Hereit is! Phew.. I wrote in italics so damn much that I'm sick of it now. Weelll, I hope you can tolerate this weird back story I came up with.. Oh! and the spell that Lucy Cha**_**nts**_ **translates to**_**: 'O the great world of Celestial realm, perish the evil, annihilate the evil.'**_ **in a language called Maori, the same language I used for Wendy's spell. Weellll, As always,**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byeee~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone~ Here's another chapter. LoliMolysweet DOES NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

'_**Something bad is coming...**_' the chocolate brown orbed mage spoke in her mind. '_Something...dark' _ Lucy refused to get up from her spot, but her delicate eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier, little by little, making harder for her to open stay awake. The warm and cozy Sun seemed to be on Sting's side, since it placed a nice, invisible but warm blanket over the blonde's body, finally making her fall into sleep, curled up into a ball.

"Now, now.." the light familiar smiled the gentlest smile he ever worn in his life that would even melt a freezing ice berg.

"Lucy's sleeping?" The onyx eyed dragonslayer rose up, edging towards the sleeping blonde. The golden mage was sleeping soundly, despite the fact that she sensed that something was coming.

"You're still here?" Sting glared, making his eyebrows slant in an insane slope. "I told you, she's _Zerf." _ The spiky blonde gave the rosy fire dragonslayer an icy glare that was so cold that ir even rivaled Gray's magic. "So get out. Lucy-sama doesn't _need _you."

"Why do you think that?" Natsu glared. One of his eyes were shadowed by the strong sunlight, that made the contrast of the shadow to darken more. Sting could clearly tell that the dragonslayer was clenching his teeth, due to the tensed jaw. The fire dragonslayer's study, tanned hands were balled up into a fist as burly legs seem to have boiling blood every single muscle, every single bloodvein.

"`bout what? didn't say anything WRONG, Dragoneel." Now, the spiky blonde narrowed his eyes, and reached his well-built arm out to the fire mage's vest harshly, forming a fist with his free arm. "Do you THINK I want to call Lucy-sama Zerf? So you KNOW how hard Lucy-sama TRIED to make us not forget that she is technically Zerf? What does outsider like YOU know? Huh? If Lucy-sama tries to forget that that monster in inside her body, the seal can be undone. She asked us to remind her, okay? YOU KNOW NOTHING, DRAGONEEL." Sting finished, ending with his already-made fist taking off towards Natsu's face- which he dodged. "Why are you still staying, ANYWAY?"

"... I caused the mess about Fairy Tail. I'm going to clean up this mess myself." The dragonslayer said sternly, looking at the light familiar straight into his eyes.

"Well-" The light familiar suddenly froze, widening his eyes. "..Shit.." He cursed under his breath, yanking off his hand off of Natsu's now crumpled vest. Without a word, he quickly made his way to the golden mage, who was still sleep on the stairs, scooped her up, and gently laid her on the bed, and sprinted out, closing all the doors behind him. "Oh..? Look like he brought company.." He mumbled.

"Someone's coming?" The dragonslayer rose his head, closing his eyes to sharpen his other senses. The gentle wind glazed his skin, bringing all sorts of scents and aromas. Among those were… his client? '_What the hell? What's he doing here?' _ Natsu shot opened his eyes. Was he so impatient that he had to come himself? "Oi, exactly who's coming?" The rosy dragonslayer turned his head to Sting, as if nothing happened between them. "You know him?"

"That bastard's been targeting Lucy-sama and this area ever since we settled here.. I recently heard he hired a mage… Waaiiitt…. You said you took a job request. So-"

"Wait, wait.. before you say somethin' let me explain. Yes, I took the job and came here, but I'm not going to kidnap Luce. There's NO WAY. I never wanted to in first place, anyway." Natsu quickly explained, silencing the spiky blonde.

"Fine.." Sting didn't even believe what the fire dragonslayer just spewed out, but he just decided to go along with it- the truth will show up when the time comes.

~Meanwhile, With Lucy~

"_**Oi, you're here." **_A cold, twisted voice rang out in blonde's mind. The voice didn't sound unicent, but in 'harmony'. Of course, it wasn't one of those beautiful singing harmonies, but was cold, high-pitched and low- pitched sound played together, sounding like processed noise.

The golden mage was sitting on a nice bench on a beautiful garden, where every bird, bees, flowers- anything created something beautiful. There was a wooden arch- like roof, protecting the blonde from too much sunlight. However, there was one dark evil in this magnificent view. Once. single. thing. There was a white birdcage next to the bench, containing a black crow. Its feathers were color of the void- it seemed to absorb light around it. The crow's eyes didn't have a shine that every eye has, like a star that was tainted with the darkness.

"_**Oi, blondie. answer me." **_ The voice called out again, but this time, it came from the crow.

Lucy turned her head to the pure-white bird cage. Smoothing out her usual white, knee dress.

"_**Welcome to your mind, blondie" **_The crow spoke in that same filtered noise. Its wings flapped and gave out some feathers, but they disintegrated as soon as they came in contact with the bottom of the cage.

"My...mind..?" Lucy mouthed, but unexpectedly, her soft, fairy-like voice made her mouthing into sound, flinching the mage. "I can talk…?" Lucy jumped up, slightly covering her mouth with her slender fingers.

"_**It's your **__**mind**__**, blonde. Well, it IS your first time here." **_The crow hopped around a bit, but still keeping an eye on the golden mage."_**You let me slip into your mind for the first time.. Meaning I'll be free soon." **_Crow krawed as a laughter, making more feathers disintegrate and turning the white metal bar that the crow is standing on taint black. "_**Last time that brat managed to kill me.. well my body, at least." **_Then the black bird krawed with laughter again.

"No." the golden mage balled a fist, making the tainted metal go back to white again. "I'm not letting you out."

~Meanwhile, with Natsu and Sting~

"Old man, whatdoya want?" Sting glared at the middle-aged man with a lab coat, charging his light magic on his hand, causing it to glow.

"Oh, come ooonn! I visit you guys every month! You should know what I want by now. So can I have it now?" The middle- aged man waved around as if he was drunk. His face was like a copy of drunk Macarov, but younger. That middle-aged man was Natsu's client.

"LUCY-SAMA IS NOT AN OBJECT!" Sting snapped, exploding his building-up anger all at once. His glowing fist collided with the middle- aged man's face, instantly sending him flying.

"Indeed, she's, no, _it_ not, but that.. _thing_ contains so much evil that she's not human." The old man was not goofy old crazy human anymore- he sounded calm and husked, just like the man that made Sting and Rogue go mad.

"Lucy is not evil." A certain onyx orebed fire dragonslayer, who was holding in the anger up until now, started to fume, stepping up to the middle-aged man.

"Ah, Natsu Dragoneel. I figured that you wouldn't do this mission. Therefore I hired another group." The old man dusted himself, revealing his deep violet eyes that successfully hid his madness.

"Then you're not my client anymore, Infinity Oda." The pinkette's body temperature started to rise, higher and higher.

"That's another thing- about my name." Infinity smiled so widely that the ends of his mouth reached up to his ears.

"_**My real name is Acologia."**_

* * *

**Here it is, peeps~ I had a GIGANTIC Writer's Block for a week, and I don't think I still fully recovered. Forgive me if this chapter is too awkward and bad to read.. I blame it on my writer's block. Oh, and don't forget that the collab opportunities are still open. (Well, it has to be Fairy Tail NaLu) Just PM me if you wanna~ Well then, as usual,**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~~**

**Byee~!**


End file.
